1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pad, more particularly to a modular pad assembly which conforms to the ergonomic requirements so as to provide comfort to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people spend long hours sitting in their offices or in their cars while at work. Other people who have serious illness are bedridden for an indefinite period of time. Such prolonged sitting in chair or prolonged lying on bed are usually the causes of backache, shoulderache, decubitus or more serious problems. Generally, the ordinary chair or bed is not designed to body when the former is in user.
To overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of common chairs and beds, several types of chairs and beds have been developed so as to conform to the shape of the human body. However, the sizes of chairs and beds are based on the average size of individuals. Thus, such chairs and beds are not suitable for everyone's use. In addition, these specially designed chairs and beds are expensive and are not widely used. Further, soft cushions are usually installed to enhance the user's comfort. However, because such soft cushions are not air permeable, the user may have skin problems, or develop a deformed spine.
In addition, magnetic vibrating belts or massage units are usually placed on a chair or bed in order to massage a user who is sitting or lying thereon. Such a magnetic vibrating belt or a massage unit has a plurality of magnets disposed therein and wires for connecting electrically the magnets to a power supply so as to actuate the magnets to vibrate and effect massaging of the user. However, the structures of the chair and bed cannot provide comfort to a user who sits or lies on the chair or bed after a period of time.